Multiverse
The Multiverse is a term used to describe the world in which this Dbz Fanon takes place. The multiverse is a theory in which multiple "worlds" coexist, including their own matter, space, time, and mass. In addition, the multiple universes are capable of crossing over to the next without fear of paradoxes or worldy collisions. The multiverse allows science, art, music, religeon, and overall technology and economy of each world to thrive greater than ever; having revolutionized everything in the Galaxies and brought about an era of peace throughout, however, where truth and justice are increased, lurking beneath it is always malice and evil; this time, in the form of the ancient Planet Trade Organization. Structure The Multiverse theory, ever since introduced has attracted creatures of all shapes, sizes, and origins together; ushering in an era of empathy and serenity that makes the Renaissance dwarf in comparison. Things such as, culture, religious ideals, science, varying forms of art, nature preservation and many others thrived in this period of time. The structure of the Multiverse works in a very peculiar way; having a co-existing plane of time --past, present, and future, multiple spaces or dimension that is capable of being tangible and conscious through a series unknown yet incredibly powerful events many eons ago, similar in nature to the big bang. With the Multiple universes aware of one another, over the course of many wars, conflicts, and nature induced catastrophe, they have come as one to thrive and learn from one another, ultimately increasing in knowledge and having become stronger as a result. Several races have since been exterminated or extinct by the passage of time and dilution of blood, however, in direct constrast, new races and other hybrid-like creatures have been showered in a stream of the new era of knowledge. Politics, hierarchy and other tyrant-like figures have intervened to disturb the peace, however the durability of the multi-verse remains. The co-existence of humanity has enabled many races to intertwine, and despite the wars fought centuries ago, generally the united kingdom of mankind, extra terrestial creatures, animals and more has allowed the races that inhabit the land to reach a mutual understanding of peace. The organization known as the Planet Trade Organization is the only threat to undermining this tranquility, having survived the testament of time and began an underground movement; lurking in the darkest chasms of the universe to begin their evil assault and sow chaos on the multiverse. The mutliverse takes the form of a dodecahedron formed near the Edge of the Universe, some few lightyears from the Cosmos or Otherworld. 'Planets' Many Planets are belonging to that of the multiverse, in addition to that of introducing a new plane of space/time, resulting in additional dimensions of the universe to unfold. For example, two , one existing as a child Vegeta and the other as an older variant may exist on a planet and come in contact with one another. In another example, a dying Vegeta and a version of Majin Vegeta may come into contact as well. Still, the multiverse has allowed the planets residing within the North Galaxy to exchange information without fear, creating a peaceful society. This way of life and new form of communication also brings about different dimension to interact with each other: for example, a common "What If" situation could occur naturally, that being the epic battle between Gogeta and Vegito. Another example would be Future Trunks meeting with his younger self from a different time. *' ': Namekians inhabit the planet New Namek, having been transported to the planet following the destruction of their original home by . Now, Namekians have lived on the planet Earth for quite some time because of the time it took to create this new land for the Namekian Race, however, immediately they were welcomed and quite easily intergrated into society following the creation of the multiverse. New Namek is virtually devoid of live thanks to the social and economical growth on Earth, however, the "ancients" of the Namekian Race still reside on this planet, having actually grown in strength and merged in many areas; bringing about a prodigal generation of Namekians who are capable of both Healing and Fighting. *' ': Bulma Briefs and Trunks Briefs coupled with the finacial resources of Hercule and Videl have allowed Earth to increase exponentially in resources and essential assets, in addition to allowing them to mine and obtain a much more fruitful way of life without harming their planet. Following the multiverse introduction, Earth has become the center of hydridzation among many races for its suitable land. Most humans are incredibly powerful having a Power Level that generally matches that of , at the lowest, . Many races have been recorded traveling to Earth as it is now become the center of all technology in the multiverse thanks to the Brief Family. *' ': The introduction of the Multiverse allowed the remnants of the Saiyan Race and their centuries of life to bring back their home planet, or atleast the planet they inhabitated following the original destruction at the hands of the Legendary Super Saiyan. In addition to an era of Saiyans and hybrid Saiyans taking residence within the Multiverse --Earth and Planet Vegeta, the lineage of the Saiyan has been artificially re-created through usage of DNA study by Bulma Briefs, enabling the majority of the Human Race and even some other alien creatures to obtain characteristics and traits that compare to ancient Saiyans. Much of the blood has been given by Goku, Vegeta and their descendants. Many Saiyans of old inhabit Planet Vegeta, however the mainstream generation of hybrids inhabit Earth. *'Cosmos': The definition of afterlife and the solid proof of one has enabled religion to deduce into one singular entity ruling the universe, in addition, with the information and journeys of the have allowed venturing through Heaven and Hell much more knowledgable, and has made many aware of possible outcomes, thus influencing the decisions they make in life for the better. The eons of intelligence introduced by the Kai's and Kaioshins have also assisted in the multiverse thriving with prodigal success. Society 'Technology' 'Assimilated Races' *'Majins': *'"Good" Androids': *'Namekians': *'Aliens': *'Hybrid Saiyans': Additional Dimensions *Dragon Ball Online Timeline **Assimilation of Majin Race **Introduction of Martial Arts/Ki Education Facilities *Future Dragon Ball Timeline/Alternate "Trunks" Timeline **Assimilation of Android Study; led to "good" Androids being created More to Come. 'Dragon Balls' It is widely accepted that the Eternal Dragon had brought about the multiverse, having had gone through eon long debate over whether to implement this into the universe while it was so young. However, having lived longer than even space and time can recount, the Eternal Dragon decided that, at the cost of its being, one final wish would be casted to bring about the arguably collision of universes into one single gigantic society, similar to a much larger scale Big Bang which allowed the conscious to percieve another plain of existence; the extra dimension, if you will, along with a co-existing intertwining thread of time rather than a linear one.